Wait
by Bleak Landscape
Summary: While the others battle on, and on, and on, two others wait, and never make a move. Rhode/Lenalee


**Author's Note - **Hi, everyone! School's been a slump and it's crushing me to death lately. -shudders- Yeah. But ... learning is _good _for your health! And your state of mental wellbeing!

-silence-

Anyway. Ooh, look! A new style of writing! -gasp- LOOKIT, LOOKIT, _LOOKIT!_ - pokes-

-is bitten- -sobs- Oh, my poor, miserable self ...

Anyway, this is the first time I've written yuri, and because _there's not enough yuri in this world, darnit!_

-drumroll-

_THE FINAL COPY!!_ TADAAA!

**Disclaimer - **Eh. Whatever. I don't own it. No, really. I know I'm great, but it seems that they're jealous of me. _Hehehe._ -is hit by rotten fruit-

**Warning - **Spoilers! _SPOILERS_, darnit! I don't want to get involved in any issues, okay? It's got _SPOILERS!!_ Oh, and yuri. -grins- It's RhodeLenalee, so expect anything, mortals! -cackles manically- Oh, and I now that it's _Road_, but that makes it sound like a ... well, _road _so I like to stick with Rhode. Ya with me?

Anyways, just a little reminder from a PM I got. This is a bit AU'ish because in this, Rhode _doesn't _like Allen, just ... I dunno. It's _RhodeLenalee_. Heh. So, yeah.

**Wait**

--

They were so different, yet shared the same emotions. In different ways.

Rhode Kamelot.

Lenalee Lee.

Their thought patterns are different, as are their morals. Rhode, sadistic, childish and with naught but a wave at other's tortured emotions. Lenalee, kind, observant and gentle.

Rhode looked upon Lenalee as a doll, to play with and dress up. Rhode thought Lenalee looked pretty in that dress Rhode put her in when they encountered each other on the subject of Miranda's Innocence. But then that stupid boy, Allen Walker had to interfere. He took Lenalee away from her, and that was not to be overlooked. He took her _doll_.

Rhode was nothing but one of the Noah Clan in Lenalee's eyes. Nothing but an enemy that wants destruction for the world and everything to themselves. She was a childish, possessive and selfish being. Human or no. But still, Rhode was _human_. Human right from the core. Just as she had said when Lenalee was trapped in her haze of semi-consciousness.

_"Why can't humans be friends with demons?"_

It's true, though. Why _can't _be humans live alongside demons? Because the Millenium Earl created the demons to kill humans, that's why. The demons; souls who have gone to death, but have been reclaimed by a terrible, half-life because of some anguished call from someone dear. Sealed to obedience by the Earl, and forced to kill the one they love.

It was strange, it was unnatural, it wasn't supposed to _be_. Sometimes, Lenalee would wish that Rhode was on _their _side, not the wrong side, because it wasn't right, it was _wrong_. Why did she wish for an enemy to be on their side of the board? For power? For manipulation?

No, Lenalee could not understand it. Why _did _she want to have Rhode as ... as a fellow? What was Rhode to her?

Rhode herself handled these feelings in a different way. She let it out, transformed into anger and confusion. Rhode was _never_ confused. She'd just solve it with sadism and songs and parties.

Her possessiveness overcame her, and she struck out at Allen Walker, the needle-sharp points of the candles floating in the dark air shooting towards him. She relished the sound of his agonized scream and the miraculous sight of the thick, dark blood running down the side of his face and his obvious pain. It was a personal victory to her. _You're scum, Allen Walker_, she thinks. _What is it that you want? Lenalee? I don't think so. Lenalee is _my _doll. She's _mine.

A jealousy, in a way. Because Allen Walker was a _boy_. And she was a _girl_, by appearances. Why would Lenalee want a _girl _as her close companion? She _likes_ him. That stupid, irrational Exorcist. Rhode wishes he never came into existence, wishes he never came between her and Lenalee.

But all she does is wish. Because the Earl wouldn't want her to destroy Allen Walker yet, oh no, he had something coming. He had something else planned for the likes of Allen Walker.

Rhode refused to understand. How was _she _different to any one that Lenalee would hang around? Because she was a _Noah?_

No, the Noah were a proud clan, and they were proud to be the only superhumans with this foolish lot.

They could do much, much more than humans. They were far more better, they were _superior._

Compared to Lenalee's lot.

But Lenalee was different. She was _different _to the rest of humanity. She was something special, definitely, and Rhode was curious. She wanted nobody but _Lenalee_ to be her doll. She wanted _Lenalee_.

But what about Lenalee?

What about Lenalee?

Despite her protective brother shielding her from the outside world, he could not shield her from deception, betrayal and losses. He could not shield her from Rhode.

Nobody knew of the tension between Rhode and her. No one, but Rhode herself.

Lenalee knew that Rhode would scoff, laugh and selfishly declare that she was above all this. She was above human emotions. But she was _human_, after all. Emotions were part of the package.

Lenalee hated Rhode. She _hated_ her. She despised the Noah's very being, the very existence of that girl. Certainly Allen or Komui would never expect this sort of anger and hate radiating from Lenalee, especially Komui, since she is his 'dear, sweet sister'.

Did she hate her? Yes, she did. Yes, she hated her, and yes, Lenalee wanted Rhode to be by her side. A love-hate relationship, a foolish man would say, and he was foolish because there was no such _love _between her and Rhode. There was only anger, despair and mockery. There was no _love_. There _wasn't_.

Because as much as Lenalee repeated this to herself, it still continued to thrive in a form of sadism and possession.

Rhode despised her too, Lenalee was sure. Somehow, this seemed to hurt more than the physical forms of injury. It struck like a knife into the delicate heart of Lenalee's flesh, pierced her consciousness in a way that verbal insults never seemed to pierce. And it scared Lenalee. It did.

But still, she was sure that if she revealed this to anyone, they'd deem her a betrayer, and not exactly _Lenalee_. Because Lenalee would never betray them, they'd say.

Still, Lenalee gazes upon the Noah as they battle each other, at the crosses on her forehead and the gold, cool amber or her eyes and the merciless gleam in their immeasurable depths. She watches as Rhode's lips twist upward in a sadistic smile of fake happiness and enjoyment, masking the anger and confusion beneath. She watches Rhode's childish actions like an audience watches a suspenseful scene.

Because all she can do is watch and wait.

She'll wait until the end of time if it's what that'll take Rhode to stop allying with the demons, and join their side. The _right_ side.

But Rhode thinks differently, doesn't she? Yes, she does think differently.

Rhode thinks about Lenalee a lot, and wonders too. She wonders why Lenalee still sticks with the stupid humans and doesn't join the Earl. Rhode knows that Lenalee is special, and Rhode still wants Lenalee as her doll. Her _own_ doll. Not Tyki's or Lero's or the Earl's. She wanted Lenalee _all to herself_. Because Lenalee was _hers_ and no one elses because she's _Rhode's _doll.

Why doesn't Lenalee stop being friendly to the humans and join the Noah's? Rhode doesn't want Allen to be a Noah, she wants _Lenalee_. She doesn't want Lenalee to pay attention to anyone but her. She doesn't want Lenalee to care about anyone but her. So she wants Lenalee as a doll, so Rhode can control her and make her pay attention to _her_, to Rhode. Not to that boy, Allen Walker. To her.

Rhode is willing to wait. She is willing to turn all the forces to her advantage to get Lenalee to be on _her_ side of the board.

Lenalee is different to all the rest. Because she is special, and special things have to be Rhode's.

She would fit well into her doll collection. Because she is special, with everyone else.

But, somehow, that doesn't suit Rhode's tastes very much. Why? Lenalee was _more_ than that. Lenalee was better than the likes of them. Lenalee deserved her own place in the Noah Clan, and Rhode would get her a place. So then Lenalee can realize that the Noah's way was much, _much _better than the Exorcist's way. And then she can defeat that white-haired brat and she won't have a rival. Because she knew that Lenalee _likes_ Allen Walker.

She _knows_.

And she's willing to wait until Lenalee comes to her. She watches and waits, like a predator does in the darkness.

Little does she know, Lenalee is content to wait too. She waits for Rhode to come to her senses, and join the _better_ side. The side other than the darkness.

Because they both wait, niether is going to make the move.

As this continues for eternity, hearts break, anger is displayed, and neither makes the move.

All they do is wait.

--

**Author's Note - **Anyway ... I don't really know if this turned out right or not. Because I think I made Rhode a bit ... well, possessive and creepy. But she really is that, I guess. Lenalee? Well, she's thinking a bit like ... I don't know! It's weird. But then, I started out with a writer's block so I wrote this to get rid of the ... writer's block.

Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Eh? _EH?_

Tch. Anyway, 'til next time!


End file.
